Forever May Not Be Long Enough
by Kay030
Summary: Il est étrange de voir comme le désert est un point récurent de leurs vies... Au cours de leur course, de leur combat contre lui, ils s'aiment et se le prouvent.  Personnages: Edwin et Ellana  La Quête, les Mondes d'Ewilan, Le Pacte des Marchombres


**Note de l'auteur:** Je ne possède ni les paroles de la chanson (_Forever May not Be Long Enough_, de Live), ni les personnages, qui sont la propriété de Pierre Bottero. Ceci est ma première songfic et est un OS, inspiré du film "Le Retour de la Momie".

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

Forever may not be long enough...

Le soleil se lève sur le désert. Il fera chaud. Une femme s'avance. Elle est brune, ses long cheveux rassemblés en une tresse.

_Forever may not be long enough for my love_

Elle sourit à un homme, qui lui sourit en retour.

_I have a will but I'm lost inside your time_

La crète de sable les sépare comme une frontière. Elle lui tend la main.

_If you could, would you come with me to the other side?_

Main qu'il saisit. Le soleil brûlant se reflète sur son sabre.

Il s'avance et enlace la jeune femme.

_Forever may not be long enough_

_Forever may not be long enough_

_Forever may not be long enough for this love_

La scène s'éfface, mais un mot reste...

_Forever_

_Forever_

_Forever_

Une bataille. Du sang. La même jeune femme, criant: "Sortez de ma maison!" en dégainant un poignard.

_This world is never enough, and I'm not givin it up_

Les combats. Un petit garçon disant: "C'est trop cool! Comment tu fais ça?"

_My faith in love is like blood, I'd spill it freely for some_

_My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone_

La jeune femme, courant dans le désert pour sauver son fils, l'homme à ses côtés. Ils sont beaux. Ils n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir.

_Dont stop to look at the clock, forever wont be long enough_

Un temple égyptien. Et cette femme, toujours la même, qui s'avance dans les ruines. Elle trouve quelque chose, sourit. La course recommence. Et, toujours, comme une constante, le désert.

_Forever may not be long enough for you to know_

_Just how far I'd travel, just how for I would go_

Puis... Quelque chose change. Tout accélère. Le désert cède la place à la jungle. Et elle court.

_Open your heart and everything will be alright_

_Open your heart, baby leave with me, don't be afraid_

_Forever!_

Elle attrappe le garçon, le jette sur son épaule et court. Pour sauver sa vie. Leurs vies. Et elle passe le relais à l'homme blond qui l'accompagne. L'homme au sabre. Elle reste en arrière, sort son poignard.

_This world is never enough, and I'm not givin it up_

_My faith in love is like blood, I'd spill it freely for some_

Une autre femme, brune aussi. Comme une vipère, elle s'avance et poignarde la jeune femme. Qui s'effondre. Et l'homme au sabre hurle et court. Il veut sauver celle qu'il aime, mais il est trop tard. Ses yeux se ferment, pour toujours. Il crie, extériorise sa souffrance.

_My faith in love is like blood, it flows in everyone_

Il veut tuer celle qui a assassiné celle qu'il aime. Il la rattrape au bord d'une falaise. La vipère sourit. Elle est fière d'elle. Ailleurs, le garçon trouve un livre étrange. Dedans, il y a la formule qui lui permettrait de sauver sa mère. Il la lit.

_Dont stop to look at the clock, forever wont be long enough_

La jeune femme est prise d'un hoquet et revient a la vie.

_Forever may not be long enough_

Elle réalise où est l'homme qu'elle aime au moment où la terre tremble. Elle se lève et court. Il est tombé, mais s'est rattrapé de justesse au bord de la falaise.

_Forever may not be long enough_

Il va tomber. Il le sait. Elle aussi. Elle n'hésite pas. Malgré les supplications de l'homme, qui lui dit de rester en sécurité, malgré la terre qui tremble et les cris de son fils, elle s'élance. Pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aime.

_Forever may not be long enough_

Elle attrape ses poignets au moment où il lâche prise, et le hisse près d'elle. Elle l'aime. Il l'aime. Ils sont vivants. Ils sont des légendes.

_Forever may not be long enough_

Edwin et Ellana.

_**Cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je vous remercie de m'avoir lue.**_

_**A une prochaine fois!  
**_


End file.
